What I Love About You
by DettyisLove
Summary: "After all that, that's love, right?"
1. It's Our Song

**What I Love About You**

 _Hi! This story is really short. Just three chapters. Hope you enjoy! :D_

 _For entertainment only!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: It's Our Song**

Happy and perfect. That is exactly how Daniel was feeling at this very moment as he and Betty were dancing together at her sister's wedding. He never felt so right, like everything in his world was, indeed, perfect.

He couldn't help but notice how…distracted Betty seemed, though. He had to wonder if Hilda's speech had an effect on her just like it did on him.

He watched her intently; truthfully, he really couldn't take his eyes off her all night. She looked so stunning, especially now since she had taken her hair down.

Her eyes met his, giving him a curious look. "What?" she asked, obviously wondering why he was staring at her. He really couldn't help it!

Betty chewed her bottom lip nervously, feeling confused and anxious. She really was having a fantastic time dancing with Daniel, his scent and embrace giving her far more comfort than she should probably feel.

However, she could not stop thinking about how she was going to tell him Mr. Dunne had offered her a job in London, and that she really wanted to take it.

Not only was that weighing heavily on her, but he was making her feel terribly nervous with the way his eyes looked as they were fixated on her. It felt like he was…drunk or something. Off her? She had to wonder if Hilda's speech cast a spell on both of them tonight.

He snapped her out of her thoughts when he very calmly asked "Are you ok? You seem…distracted."

He paused, a small frown crossing his face. Daniel felt completely insecure all the sudden. Maybe it was only him who was having such a great time. She did almost come here with that dweeb. He was also hogging her the whole time taking her away from her family.

"Are you not having a good time?" he asked.

"Of course I am!" she responded quickly.

He smiled at her "ok" His eyes shined as he smiled at her; she smiled back at him and felt butterflies in her stomach. Was she…in love?

Those eyes of his didn't make it easier for her to deny how she was feeling toward him.

He was her best friend. He'd always been the person she felt was there for her, other than her family, of course.

She thought back to her sister's speech and how she noticed that Daniel had stared at her. She met his eyes, those eyes that were so clear and blue at the moment.

"I'm so happy I actually get to dance with you. I was so nervous I'd have to sit on the sidelines and watch you dance with dorko the whole night." He admitted

Her eyes got bright in surprise "really?"

He nodded "Yes, couldn't you tell? I hate that jerk! I was so upset when you decided you wanted to come here with him instead of me."

Betty was in complete shock right now. She was finding it incredibly nerve-racking how honest and open he was being right now. "There isn't anyone I'd rather be here with" as she said that her stomach flipped anxiously.

He looked down, his smile getting bigger. She couldn't believe it, was Daniel nearly blushing? It was the cutest.

She couldn't help the smile on her face. When his eyes met hers again, he grinned, his eyes were nearly glimmering with light. She bit her lip.

"Guess what?" he asked softly.

"What?" she asked curiously.

In a surprising and unexpected move he pulled her closer to him resulting in a gasp from her and her eyes to get wide. "The band just started playing our song" he said, with his hands resting on her lower back making her heart go just a tad crazy.

"Our song? We have a song?" she asked in a whisper, feeling stunned by him all the sudden.

Daniel grinned as he took in his dance companion at the moment. She was simply so breathtaking. He really couldn't take his eyes off her. She was…so lovely. He felt happy that she wanted to be here with him. She made him feel alive. And when he heard the band start playing the music to their song, he felt like everything was perfect in this moment.

Betty's heart started hammering away at her chest and she couldn't even tell what song the band was playing until Daniel started singing along to her.

"They say we're young and we don't know  
We won't find out until we grow"

Betty blushed as Daniel started singing to her. It was their song. His smile was taking her breath away. He continued singing, his voice giving her such butterflies. "Well I don't know if all that's true  
'Cause you got me, and baby I got you"

They smiled at each other. "Babe. I got you, babe" she sung with him causing him to grin brighter. He pulled her in closer to him.

She didn't understand how this was happening, he was making her feel so lightheaded and dazed; she lightly trailed her hand down his arm and rested on his hand that was around her waist.

"This is our song?" she asked, feeling mystified when he laced their fingers together. He simply smiled at her as a response and held her close. They danced as the song continued, lost in their own bubble, losing all notion that they were surrounded by family and friends.

When the song ended, Daniel spoke softly "This song is special to me. To us?" he was so much closer to her than when they were dancing five minutes ago. It felt like there was this soft glowing bubble around them.

She nodded in agreement unable to vocalize anything currently, especially when his actions were making her speechless.

Daniel lifted their joined hands to his chest pulling her closer to him and wrapped his other arm around her. "That was one of the best nights of my life" he said to her softly, his voice making her melt. She nodded "Me too" she responded in a whisper.

He smiled finding her really cute, especially with her cheeks turning rosy. "Hopefully, this can be another one" he stated, somewhat nervously. Before now, he never acknowledged what he felt for Betty. Sure, she had always been special to him. She was his best friend. He realized now how much he really did care about her. Adore her. Love her.

Betty's heart was beating so fast, she could barely keep up with it. Daniel was really throwing her for a loop. She never thought they could get this close tonight. Sure, she sort of invited him here as her date, but it was more so as friends.

The night, the look in his eyes, the way he was holding her close and dancing with her, all that he was saying, was very unfriend like.

She took a small breath and said "I'm glad you didn't bring Trista" she told him truthfully. He was being so honest with her. She felt she should be honest with him. He grinned "I knew you were jealous!"

"Was not!" She shoved his shoulder "Jerk!"

He grinned brighter "You're adorable when you get angry with me"

"Oh really?" she asked with her eyebrow raised. He still had that grin on his face "Yep. Did I tell you how gorgeous you look tonight?"

She blushed crimson, looking away from his eyes. "No"

He tipped her chin back up to meet her eyes "You do. Especially when you do that!"

"What?" she asked curiously.

"When you blush. It is just one of the many things I love about you!" both of their eyes went wide in surprise at his slip. He pretend coughed, looking away from her. He panicked for a moment. He didn't mean to say that. It just came out.

When she placed her hand to his face so she could see his eyes, he felt like the softest light had touched him.

"What do you love about me?" she asked curiously. Her heart was fluttering, but she felt like this was a one off magical moment happening between them and she wanted it to last as long as possible, even if it ended up being a dream.

He smiled, his heart jumping in excitement. "Nearly everything about you."

She bit her lip; he continued with a grin "For one thing, whenever you bite your lip like that, it drives me crazy"

Her eyes went wide in surprise.

"You have lovely lips" he said as he traced his thumb across her bottom lip, her eyes closing for a second at his touch. "I love your smile. It IS my favorite thing about you." She smiled brightly; he grinned. "Actually, scratch that, my favorite thing about you is that amazing beautiful heart of yours."

She felt her eyes get misty as he told her what he loved about her.

He smiled softly at her finding her incredibly mesmerizing right now as she listened to him. She was actually giving him a chance. He thought she might freak out or disregard his feelings. She was lifting his soul. "I love your eyes. I feel like whenever you look at me, you actually see me, and not the wall I put up."

She nodded as tears filled her eyes. That was true. She always saw Daniel as who he really was. The sweet loving man who was being incredible in this moment.

"I love that you call me out on my B.S. and are still there for me. I love how you make me a better person." Looking into her eyes he felt like he was where he needed to be. His heart was complete when he was with her.

He smiled wanting to keep that feeling forever.

"I love how passionate and beautiful and charming you are. You have no idea how amazing you really are. You make everyone around you fall in love with you" he stated, nerves coursing through him. Her eyes were watering and it was making him just want to kiss her.

Betty bit her lip trying to fight back her tears. Daniel was touching her heart with all that he was saying about her. "I love that you are my best friend" her smile was so beautiful, but he laughed and added "I can't forget, I really love that you are so clumsy!" he grinned. She laughed as some tears slid past.

"I love when you are happy, because you are simply the cutest" He took her face in his hands "Betty…I would do anything in the world to make you happy. Including protecting you from jerks like Grubdork! After all that, that's love, right?"

Betty bit her lip; after all that he said and those incredible eyes, she didn't think for even a second, grabbed his face, and kissed him with everything in her. He reciprocated the kiss without hesitation taking her breath away, making her feel so light and tingly all over as his fingers laced through her hair. She, Betty, was actually kissing Daniel.

Daniel Meade was kissing her back, making her feel so right and perfect in this moment. She felt as though her heart was expanding being this close to him.

She pushed him back, suddenly, a gasp escaping her realizing that she was moving to London. She felt her eyes water. How could she do this?

He looked at her strangely, but when he saw her teary eyes, he looked concerned "Betty, I'm sorry uh...I thought, I mean, you kissed me. I just thought…" he felt completely confused at the moment.

A tear slid past down her cheek as she shook her head "I'm so sorry, Daniel. I…" she quickly rushed away, not knowing what the heck she just did. How could she kiss Daniel and leave him?

Daniel wasn't sure what happened with Betty. He didn't know what was going on with her, but he knew he couldn't let her leave without finding out what was bothering her and why she got so upset. "Betty!" he rushed after her, noticing a couple of her family members watching them.

He got outside and grabbed her arm as she kept walking "Betty wait!" he pulled her to him, and looked at her. She had tears running down her face. Seeing her this way was something he never liked to see, especially if he was the cause of her sadness.

Betty felt as though her heart had stopped when Daniel caught up with her. She didn't know what she could say to him. She knew she had to tell him about London, but she never wanted to tell him like this. The soft look in his eyes made her heart do a little flip.

"What's going on? If this is about the kiss, I'm...we can pretend it didn't happen if you want. I only kissed you back because...I thought, I don't know." He felt confused.

She bit her lip, trying to stop her tears. The truth was she wasn't sure she wanted to pretend the kiss didn't happen. In fact, that is why she felt so...confused. She was having very strong loving feelings about Daniel.

How would she make it in London without him? It was hard enough leaving him when they were friends. Now they went and kissed and she didn't know what to do!

He sighed and placed his hands in his pants pockets "Look, I can't lie to you, Betty. I...I think I'm in love with you"

Betty's heart dropped. She loved _him_!

"But, if you don't feel that way...well, honestly, it sucks, but I'll deal with it. I don't want this to stop us from being friends still. I love you-uh, I mean being friends with you."

Betty placed her face in her hands, the tears unwilling to stop. Daniel loved her? How could she possibly leave him. She was sure that he would be hurt when she told him. And in truth to herself, she was sure she loved him, too.

He placed his hands to hers letting them down gently and took her face in his own hands. "Betty, please say something. I'm dying here!"

She bit her lip and took in a breath. "I'm, I...I'm moving to London"

He looked at her as though she just stabbed him in the heart, "What?"

She tried her best to control her urge to start sobbing, but she knew she had to tell him or else she was sure she'd lose her dearest friend. "Um...I...Mr. Dunne offered me this amazing job to help run his magazine in London and I…"

He looked down "You're going to accept?"

She nodded, but he wasn't looking at her so she said "Yes, but…I don't want to leave like this! I'm so sorry I kissed you. I shouldn't have."

Daniel felt as though Betty just tore out his heart and threw it on the floor. He looked up at her and the glossiness in his eyes shattered her heart.

Betty felt at a loss. "I...I never want to hurt you, Daniel. I just...I felt like I needed to do this. This has nothing to do with you."

He frowned "How could you not tell me something like this? I thought we were friends."

She nodded, her heart lurching in her chest "We are. You're my best friend. I just…"

He shook his head "How can you say that if you didn't even tell me? And then you go and kiss me! I mean, what the hell, Betty? Would you have even told me you were leaving or would I have found out after you landed there?"

She bit her lip, looking down. He sighed, he felt so upset. "Why did you even kiss me? Just to make this worse?"

She shook her head "No! I would never do that! I just...you were being so charming and…" tears slid down her face "I love you"

He felt his heart jump in his chest, but wasn't sure what to say to her. She hurt him. How could she love him and still decide she was going to London? "Please don't tell me that if you don't mean it, Betty."

She stepped closer to him "I mean it. I love you, Daniel." She did love him. She realized that was why it was so hard for her to even tell him, and why she got jealous of Trista, and why she felt bad for kissing him.

He looked down, letting out a sigh. "Obviously not enough to keep you from going to London" he said and started to walk away. "Daniel!" she ran after and stopped him from going further "please listen to me."

He wouldn't look at her. She felt her heart was being crushed under a bulldozer, knowing she hurt Daniel. "I don't want to leave you. You're the most special person in the world to me" He looked up at her, but remained silent. "The thought of leaving you is the only thing that is making me not want to take this job."

He sighed "How am I supposed to live without you?" he asked in a soft voice.

She bit her lip looking at his eyes, hers tearing up. She shook her head "I've been thinking the same thing about you."

He took her hand in his and pulled her close "Do you have to leave me? Can't you find something else here? I know you don't want to work at Mode. I can help you find something better."

She looked at his eyes, her words failing her at the moment.

He looked down in thought. After a minute, he looked at her "You know, I do care about you, right?" he asked, his voice quieter. She nodded, tears sliding down her face.

He gave her a small smile. "I think you should take this job"

"What?" her eyes were wide in surprise. He smiled. "This is your dream. Who am I to stand in your way?"

Tears filled her eyes as she took hold of his face "My best friend."

He laughed "Betty…" he sighed "I care about you...a lot. You're the most special person to me. I don't want you to leave, but if I stopped you from going after your dreams, what kind of friend am I?"

She looked at him, her eyes filled with tears. "I wish it didn't have to be in London."

He nodded looking down. "So...what are we going to do?"

She took his hand "I don't know."

He looked to her, feeling this numbness in his chest. How was he going to live without Betty. The thought of going a day without seeing her smile tore him up. He looked at her in front of him, seeing the tears in her eyes and the sad look on her face, he could see this was hard for her too.

He smiled and said "We'll figure this out. For now, let's go back inside and enjoy your sister's wedding"

* * *

AN: =D


	2. I Got You, Babe

**What I Love About You**

 _For entertainment only! :D_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: I Got You, Babe**

Sad and heartbroken. That is how Betty felt as she walked to the gate to board her plane.

 _To London._

 _On the other side of the ocean._

Away from not only her family, but the most special person in the world to her: _Daniel._

She wasn't sure how she felt about going to London like this. She had only spoken to Daniel twice since the night of her sister's wedding.

She didn't even think it counted as speaking to him. The first time had been a couple of days after the wedding when he told her she should take the job and that they'd always be friends.  
She had felt as though her heart had split in half.

The second and last time she saw him was when he signed a form releasing her from her contract. Her split heart had shattered into a thousand pieces.

Both times he barely spoke to her, and made some excuse that he had a meeting to go to. He didn't show up at her going away party and didn't take her calls, he didn't even say goodbye to her. Tears spilled down her cheeks, her heart twisting in her chest.

Her family certainly didn't make things any better by constantly asking her about Daniel and what was going on between them.

 _Nothing. Absolutely nothing._

She had almost gone to his place nearly ten times in the course of the past two weeks. Several of those times had been in the middle of the night. She chickened out every time. She was scared at what the outcome would be. Except now she had _nothing_.

She bit her lip, trying to control her tears as she held out her pass for the flight attendant to check.

 _"_ _BETTY!"_

Her heart leapt in her chest and when she saw Daniel quickly approaching a bright smile crossed her face "Daniel?" she dropped her bag and ran over to him, and was quickly engulfed in a hug that filled her whole heart.

"Betty! God, I'm so glad I wasn't too late. I love you. I can't live without you. I don't want to be away from you. I missed you."

She closed her eyes and hugged him closer. "I missed you."

"Miss?"

"Hmm" she hugged him tighter. "Uh...miss?"

Betty opened her eyes and saw that she wasn't hugging Daniel like she thought, but was actually hugging the flight attendant; she quickly let go "Oh God, I'm so sorry, I thought" she blushed brightly "Um…sorry"

The flight attendant smiled at her and said "Uh...it's ok. Your um...ticket" she held out her boarding pass to her. Betty bit her lip, feeling so embarrassed, as she took it from her and picked up her bag that she apparently dropped to the floor.

She let out a sigh as she walked down the hallway to board the plane.

What had she been thinking? She was such an idiot!

She wasn't a girl in some stupid movie where the love of her life stops her from getting on a plane and declares his love for her. This was real life! Things like that didn't happen to girls like her.

She got to her seat and placed her bag in the overhead compartment. Did she really think Daniel would race to stop her from getting on this plane? She was such a child. She needed to grow up. Fairytales weren't real. She wiped the tears as she took her seat and looked out the window.

She stared out her window getting lost in her thoughts. She felt as though her body was without her heart. She bit her lip trying not to lose control of her emotions. She couldn't break down. Especially not on a plane with a bunch of strangers around her.

Unfortunately for her, the man who was sitting next to her noticed that she was upset and asked her what was wrong. She shook her head "Nothing" she said but her eyes betrayed her.

He looked at her with a warm smile "we have a long flight. Maybe you'll feel better if you talk about it."

She bit her lip "I'm just, I'm going to miss my family and people I love" She wiped her face again as the tears managed to escape somehow.

He nodded. Tears filled her eyes again. Was she making a huge mistake?

What the heck was she doing?

She was going to a different country, leaving her family, her life, and the man she couldn't stop thinking about, the man who owned her heart, the man who was her dearest friend.

Daniel, her best friend, had told her he _loved_ her. _She_ loved _him_. Was she seriously throwing that love away for some job in a different country? She was nuts!

She had to get off this plane! She got up and was approached by a flight attendant "Miss, are you alright?"

"I have to get off this plane!"

The man looked at her "I'm afraid it's too late for that. Is it an emergency?"

She shook her head "Well, no," her eyes went wide and nodded "I mean, yes, it is!"

He led her back to her seat. "Miss, please take your seat"

Betty sighed when she sat in her seat, feeling upset that the flight attendant wouldn't even listen to her. She looked out the window. Maybe she and Daniel just didn't belong together. She bit her lip, tears surfacing quickly at that notion.

The rest of the flight she stared out her window, as she saw the stars, the clouds, everything just made her miss Daniel more. She never felt this empty before.

She tried to think of more positive things like her new job and new home, but when she thought of home all she could see was her family, and Daniel, his mother, Marc, Amanda, they had become her second family over the years. She was going to miss them just as much as her own family. Especially Daniel.

When the plane started landing, she felt her heart get stuck in her throat. How was she going to do this?

She reluctantly got her bag and got off the plane. She went to baggage claim and got her suitcase. She felt everything was blurring past her. She didn't know if she could do this.

She tried to take a deep breath and when she looked up, some distance away she was surprised to see a man holding a sign with her name on it. He was wearing a chauffeur type hat and a black suit. He was looking down so she couldn't see his face.

She was confused. She didn't remember Mr. Dunne saying anything about someone picking her up. She walked over to him "Um...Excuse me…Mr. DANIEL!" her eyes were wide as he looked up at her "Um...I mean, uh…" she looked at him in shock not sure if she should believe her vision right now.

But when he smiled at her, those eyes of his shined brightly. "Hey there, stranger"

Tears filled her eyes quickly. "Are you really here?"

He dropped the sign to the floor, and stepped closer to her, nodding "Yes, I'm here! I love you, Betty. I seriously canNOT live without you. I tried the past two weeks. It was torture. I died a little bit every day when I didn't see you. I knew that I had to find a way to be with you, even if I had to start over and move to a different country."

She bit her lip, her tears sliding down her face. He smiled "Wherever you are is exactly where I want to be."

She smiled; she felt like her heart was exploding. His smile got brighter as he held his arms open "aren't you going to hug me?"

She laughed, and nodded, unable to hold back her sob as she hugged him "I love you"  
When his arms wrapped around her, hugging her to him she was exactly where she wanted to be. With him.

Daniel felt his heart expand when he saw Betty. Seeing the surprise in her eyes as she saw him, and how happy she was to see him made him feel like he was home. Betty was his home. He knew that.

The past two weeks trying to pretend he could live without her had been torture. He felt this deep ache in his heart when he didn't see her beautiful smile or hug her or hear her laugh. He loved her. He held her closer, his heart racing, because this was Betty. His Betty.

He finally realized the woman he dreamed for had been right in front of him, by his side, for the past four years. "I love you, Betty. Uh…" he placed his hands to her arms and stepped back looking at her. He smiled.

She smiled brightly, feeling so happy that he was actually here, she threw her arms around him again, knocking his hat off as she hugged him tight. "I'm so happy you're here!"

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her hugging her close to him, his warmth and comforting scent giving her the most wonderful feeling. "Me too, Betty. I got you, babe!"

She laughed as she pulled away, seeing the grin on his face made her smile. She bit her lip as she looked at him before her "So…"

He smirked "So?"

She shrugged "You're really starting over? Here? With me?" she asked shyly.

He nodded, a sly smile crossing his face "Mhm…"

"What are you going to do?"

He smiled and held his hand out to her. She looked at him with a curious smile but placed her hand in his "First, I'm going to take you someplace"

"Ok?" she wondered where he was taking her. He picked up his hat from the floor, and placed it on his head and looked at her with a flirty grin. She bit her lip, her cheeks reddening.

He took her suitcase "Now, come on, luv. Off we go!" he said causing her to giggle at his silliness. He was so cute and charming. As she walked alongside him she had to wonder if she was dreaming right now. Was this really happening?

Daniel found Betty so cute. This woman was the best thing about his life. He glanced at her with a playful smile on his face and he felt his heart lift in his chest.

Betty was amazed. Daniel was really here...to be with her?

When they got outside, he walked them over to a black car, where he placed her bags in the trunk. He opened the door for her "Miss Suarez"

She laughed and got in, and was surprised when he sat in the driver seat. "I never knew you could drive"

He looked at her with a wink "Of course I can"

She bit her lip shaking her head "You know what I meant."

He laughed. He loved teasing her. He felt so right being here with her.

She looked at him with a smile, feeling her heart skipping in her chest as she looked at him and he looked at her.  
He grinned seeing that she was clearly staring at him. He winked at her again, and that caused her to blush and look away. "Um...where are you taking me?" she asked curiously trying to not seem so...completely in love with him.

He smiled as he started the car "to your new place"

She looked at him in surprise. He looked to her and the way his eyes shined, made her eyes glossy again. He placed his hand on top of hers. She placed her other hand over his continuing to look into his eyes, feeling so excited that he was actually here, in London, to be with her. Betty!.

She smiled brightly "I love you"

He grinned "I love you, too, Betty." He gave her hand a quick squeeze and let go.

As they drove, Betty could not stop staring at Daniel. Every time she caught herself staring at him, he would look to her with a smile or wink or take her hand in his again. She felt so many butterflies.

When they stopped in front of this beautiful building, she looked at him "Daniel, I don't think this is the place Mr. Dunne gave me the address for." she started to search inside her bag to find the paper with the address, but Daniel placed his hand over hers "That's because it's not, Betty. Uh...just come up and see"

She nodded, feeling like everything happening was a dream right now. He smiled and hopped out of the car and quickly came around to her side opening the door for her. She smiled at him, finding him absolutely adorable. She placed her hand in his as she got out. He quickly got her bags and they walked up the steps to the building. He reached in his pocket and took out a key.

When they got inside, her eyes grew bright "Daniel! oh, this is so amazing and beautiful! I uh...how?" she took in the place in awe.

It was not only so spacious and amazing on the inside, from the beautiful wood floors, the pops of color in the accents and decorations, that charming fireplace, and the intricate spiral staircase, there was a trail of roses on the floor from the door all the way to the center of the room, where there was a blanket that had a picnic basket sitting on it.

She looked to him "How did you even do all this? And get this place?"

He grinned "I got here a couple of days ago. First, I got this incredible job with an advertising agency that is really close to your work, actually." He said with a wink.

She bit her lip, trying to not smile so much but this was incredible. "Then I uh...I figured I need to find a place to live. I checked out the place Mr. Dunne got for you. It wasn't the best. I found this place and instantly thought you'd like it"

She smiled "I love it"

He nodded with a smile "This place has two huge bedrooms, I thought... we could be roommates?" he looked at her but then shook his head "If you think that's too much too soon, I get it, I put the place next door on hold, just in case. I at least want to live next to you, Betty."

She looked at him in awe. He held the key out to her "So...welcome to your new home"

She couldn't even take it anymore, she embraced Daniel in a hug that knocked them both to the floor. She giggled and he laughed finding her so cute, but before he knew it she kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her kissing her back his heart skipping in his chest that Betty, the woman he loved, was here in his arms.

When she held his face and looked at his eyes, her eyes were glossy and the smile that was there made his heart jump. He felt like his heart was smiling seeing Betty this happy.

He slipped her glasses off her face and placed them next to him on the floor. A tear slid down her cheek and he felt so much love for her, he couldn't even take it. "I love you, Betty" he held her face and wiped her tears.

She nodded "I love you so much, Daniel. You're so...you're really here?"

He nodded with a laugh "yes, I, Daniel Meade followed you, Betty, the love of my life, to London because I can't bare to live a day without you."

She took his face in her hands and kissed him again, the passion in her kiss making his heart race. He wrapped his arms around her more wanting her to know just how much he loved her and couldn't live without her. He rolled them so he was over her, which resulted in her glasses to be crushed by them.

He looked at her "I'm so sorry, Betty"

Betty laughed and picked up the glasses from under her and looked at the lenses that were cracked pretty badly.

"I can get you a new pair, I promise."

She giggled and tossed her arms around him, her laugh making him smile curiously. "That's ok, Daniel. To be honest, I don't like these glasses. I missed my red ones. Justin got these for me and it was sweet, but I like my red ladybug glasses."

He grinned as he looked at her "God, you're so adorable. I love you, Betty"

She bit her lip, her cheeks reddening. He grinned brighter "Besides, I love red on you, too" he said with a wink, gesturing to the red coat she was wearing that made her look incredibly gorgeous.

She blushed and looked into those blue eyes that she had loved looking at for the past four years. "I love you"

She felt so lucky that Daniel was willing to change his whole life just to be in the same place as her. She would never forget that he did this for her. He was so incredible. She felt so excited to start this new chapter of her life with him.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoy it! 3 lots of love!


End file.
